קול בחשיכה
by The Virgin Butterfly
Summary: המלחמה נגמרה, הכל טוב, אבל הארי עדיין לא מצליח לישון. יכול להיות שהנערה בחלומות שלו היא באמת אחותו? פיק לתחרות בפורום דימדומים
1. פרולוג

ויתור זכויות: לג.ק. רולינג הנהדרת על הדמויות.

כמה הערות- הפיק מתרחש שנה אחרי סוף הספר השביעי (לפני האפילוג), כך שהארי עם ג'יני והם כבר לא לומדים.  
*_ועוד דבר אחד וחשוב פרוש השם אייזלין זה חלום_.*  
תהנו:

**פרולוג**:  
  
עוד לילה כמעט חסר שינה. הארי הסתובב בשנתו הטרופה.  
_חדר לבן_, _אנשים רצים מצד לצד_.  
"_הם שנים_!" _מישהו צועק_. _הוא לובש מדים לבנים_.  
"_בן ובת_!" _קורא קול אחר_.  
_האב לא נמצא_.  
_אחות קוראת בקול את שמו_.  
_הוא אינו מופיע_.  
_האישה הצעירה_, _בין דמעות חנוקות של כאב_, _מאשרת להם שהוא במשימה_.  
_הוא לא יכול לבוא_.  
_היא לא יודעת על השניה_.  
הוא_ מסתנן לחדר הילודים_.  
_שניים עם אותו שם_.  
הוא_ לוקח את התינוקת ונעלם_.  
הארי קם בבהלה.  
ושם בחושך היא מחכה.


	2. פרק ראשון

**פרק ראשון**:  
  
"הארי! קום!" רון ויזלי קרא, מנסה להעיר את חברו הטוב. השמיכה של הארי פוטר הסתבכה סביבו, כנראה בשנתו. הוא נשען על צד ימין שלו וחלק מהשמיכה משוך מעל עיניו הירוקות. "נו כבר, הארי!"  
הארי מילמל משהו לא מובן שנשמע דומה ל'לךלעזעזלרון', או משהו בסגנון.  
"אמא שלי תרצח אותך בדם קר אם לא נרד עכשיו לארוחת הבוקר," רון הפציר.  
ואז הארי נזכר. חופשת חג המולד, הוא מתארח בבית משפחת וויזלי וגברת וויזלי מחכה כרגע למטה עם אוכל נהדר, יותר טוב מכל גמדון בית.  
רון ניער אותו. "נו כבר! אני רוצה את המתנות שלי!"  
"אני קם, אני קם," הארי ענה בעצבנות והוריד את השמיכה ממנו.  
הוא התלבש במהירות, שם עליו את הסוודר השנתי מגברת וויזלי. השנה היה מצוייר עליו מטאטא וכמה סניצ'ים. רון התארגן גם הוא והם ירדו יחד במדרגות.  
"תרד," הארי אמר לרון, נעצר ליד דלת חדרה של ג'יני. "אני כבר אבוא."  
"בסדר... אני גם צריך לדבר עם הרמיוני..." רון המשיך במדרגות והארי דפק על דלת חדרה של ג'יני.  
היא פתחה במהירות, מזהה את הדפיקה.  
ידיה נכרכו סביב עורפו והיא משכה אותו פנימה, סוגרת אחריה את הדלת ומצמידה אותו לקיר.  
"חג שמח, הארי," היא לחשה בין נשקיות מתוקות מדבש.  
"חג שמח, ג'יני."  
"כדי שנרד לפני שאמא תמצא אותנו ככה..." היא עזבה אותו ולקחה רק את ידו.  
"יותר מאוחר," הוא לחש באוזנה.  
היא חייכה ונתנה לו עוד נשיקה קטנה לפני שהם נכנסו למטבח.  
כאיוס טוטאלי שרר בחדר הקטן. דברי מאכל טסו מצד לצד, חותכים את עצמם או מטבלים אחד את השני מעל ראשי האנשים.  
"חג שמח אמא!" ג'יני צעקה מעל המולת המטבח.  
"חג שמח יקירה!" גברת ויזלי צעקה חזרה.  
ג'יני והארי יצאו צוחקים אל הגינה והתישבו בספסל קטן בפינה המרוחקת של החצר.  
"שוב היה לך את החלום ההוא," היא קבעה בקור רוח.  
"כן," הוא ענה בפשטות, אין שום הגיון בלהסתיר ממנה את זה.  
"רואים אליך. מה אתה חושב שזה?"  
"אין לי מושג. כל מה שאני רואה זה את בית החולים, שני התינוקות, ואת האדם שלוקח את התינוקת. ואז יש את הנערה, אני חושב, שכל הזמן מופיע לי בחלומות."  
"איך היא נראית?" אומנם היא לא הראתה את זה, אבל ג'יני קצת קינאה שהוא חולם על מישהיא אחרת.  
"אני לא יכול להיות בטוח, כי אני תמיד רואה אותו מטושטשת, אבל אני חושב שגירסה נשית שלי... סוג של... אני יודע שזה נשמע מוזר, ג'ן... אבל אני מרגיש שאני קשור אליה איכשהו. אני חושב שהיא קוראת לי."  
"אז תמצא אותה," היא אמרה בפשטות.  
"אבל.. מה?"  
"תמצא אותה, תשחרר את עצמך מהחלומות האלו."  
"תבואי איתי?" הוא שאל, די בטוח במה שהיא תגיד.  
"אני חושבת שאתה צריך לעשות את זה לבד, הארי. זה מסע שלך," היא אמרה בכובד ראש. "למרות שאני מתארת לעצמי שרון והרמיוני יצטרפו אליך?"  
"אני משער..."  
"ילדים! אוכל!" צעקתה של גברת ויזלי בטח נשמע גם בהרים.  
"נדבר על זה אחרי החג," ג'יני הבטיחה ונישקה את שפתיו, לוקחת את ידו.  
וכך הם הלכו, שלובים יד ביד, אל ארוחת החג, בידיעה שבקרוב יפרדו לתקופה מסויימת ולא ידועה.


	3. פרק שני

**פרק שני**:  
  
דראקו דפק על דלת חדרה של אחותו.  
"יבוא," קרא קול קטן מעבר לדלת. הוא נכנס וסגר אחריו את הדלת בשקט.  
אייזלין ישבה בין הבובות שלה וסיפרה להן סיפור. שיערה הארוך והשופע גלש בגלים שחורים למותניה ועיניה הירוקות ננעצו בדראקו כמו תמיד.  
"הי דראקי!" היא חייכה. "תצטרף אלינו? טרילוני אומדת לספר עוד נבואה!" היא מחאה כפיים כמו אל בובות זבוב קטן, נראית כמו ילדה קטנה.  
דראקו התיישב מולה, עיניו מתרכחות. "איך את, אייזלין?"  
"נהדר, דראק! חכה שתשמע את הנבואה." היא צחקקה את צחוקה הדק.  
אחותו המיוחדת, היפיפיה הייתה משוגעת מאז שנולדה. מחלתה הייתה חשוכת מרפא. ולמרות כל זה, היא הייתה המכשפה מבריקה. היא קראה את כל ספריו של דראקו אבל לא היה בהם כל צורך. איזליין לא הייתה צריכה מטה או לחשים כדי לעשות קסמים ברמה גבוהה יותר מכל אדם אחר שדראקו הכיר. יותר מדמבלדור.  
היא אהבה במיוחד נבואות, כמעט כל בובותיה היו סיירים ברחבי בעולם, והם סיפרו לה את נבואותיהם. היא יכלה להיות התלמידה הכי חכמה בתולדות הוגווארטס. יותר מולדמורט. אם רק היא לא הייתה משוגעת, הוא חשב ביאוש.  
אייזלין חייכה אל דראקו בהנאה בדיוק ברדע שהבובה על שם טרילוני פצחה את פיה.  
"שניים שהם אחד, ההפכים המושלמים  
מעולם לא נפגשו, לא יודעים על קיומו של השני  
לבבו של האחד, חציו של האחר  
יתאחדו עכשיו כעט, או שמא איחרו את המועד."  
"איזה נהדר!" אייזלין קראה בשמחה.  
"כן... מעניין על מי זה מדבר..." דראקו אמר את מחשבותיו בקול.  
"עלי טיפשוני!" היא ציחקקה.  
"איז?" הוא ביקש.  
היא התקרבה ונגעה במצחו. "אל תדאג," קולה נהיה בוגר. "אתה תהנה מהחלום הזה. עכשיו לך לישון דראקו, ותגיד לאמא שאני בסדר." היא נישקה את מצחו ואז הסתובבה אל דוב שחור. "אז מה אתה אומר קינגסלי?" פיו של הדוב נפתח והוא התחיל לספר לה על עבודתו במשרד הקסמים.  
אם היא הייתה מסכימה לעזור לולדמורט הוא היה מנצח מזמן, דראקו חשב לעצמו. אבל היא שמה את חדרה בבועה בליתי חדירה. תודה לאל, דראקו חשב בתוכו.  
דראקו קם על רגליו וסגר את הדלת אחריו בשקט כדי לא להפריע לשיחתה של אחותו עם נשיא הקסם.  
הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה והתרחק משם, דמעה חרישית זולגת במורד לחיו על מר גורלה של אחותו.

***

"אני לא מבינה למה אתם צריכים לעזוב שוב," גברת ויזלי רטנה. "זה לא כאילו יש עוד איזה קוסם סופר חזק שם שיכול להרוס את העולם שלנו!"  
"אמא, הארי צריך למצוא משהו," רון הסביר לאמו בחוסר סבלנות. "והרמיוני ואני באים איתו."  
"מולי," מר ויזלי אמר ממקומו בשולחן האוכל. "לחסום להם את הדלת לא תעצור אותם."  
"אוך, אתה צדק." והיא זזה הצידה.  
"תודה," רון מלמל לאביו. "הארי!" הוא קרא בקול. "אנחנו מוכנים! בוא כבר!"  
בחדרה של ג'יני, הארי שמע והתנתק מאהובתו בחוסר רצון.  
"אני אחזור מהר, אני מבטיח." הוא לחש באוזנה ויצא.  
כשהוא הגיע למטה, גברת ויזלי הייתה עסוקה בלחנוק את רון והרמיוני.  
"או הארי!" היא אמרה בקול דומע וזרקה את עצמה אליו.  
"אל תדאגי, גברת ויזלי, נחזור מהר."  
אחרי שכולם חיבקו ונישקו אותם עשרים פעם הפ סוף סוף יצאו לדרך.  
"אז לאן אנחנו הולכים, הארי?" הרמיוני שאלה כשהם יצאו משטח הבית.  
"ללונדון לבית החלוים בו נולדתי."  
והם התעתקו. מולם עמד בניים גדול ולבן. בית החולים.  
"מה אנחנו מחפשים?" רון שאל, חדור מוטיבציה.  
"את האיש שלקח אותה," הרמיוני ענתה בחיוך. "יש פה מצלמות אבטחה ישנות ואני דיי בטוחה שמי-שזה-לא-יהיה לא טרח לחשוב על זה."  
הם נכנסו פנימה. הרמיוני ניגשה מיד לשומר מגודל ומנומנם. "שלום אדוני, אוכל לראות את קלטות האבטחה? קונפנדו," היא לחשה.  
"מכאן."  
"הארי," רון שאל בלחש. "מה זה מצלחות אבטחה?"  
האחרי צחק והלך אחריו הרמיוני והשומר.  
הוא הוביל אותם לחדר קטן עם מסכים רבים. על המסכים ריצדו חלקים שונים בבית החולים.  
"אנחנו צריכים את חדר היולדות ביום ההולדת שלי לפני 18 שנה בערך."  
"איפה הארכיון?" הרמיוני שאלה את השומר.  
הוא הצביע על דלת קטנה.  
הרמיוני נכנסה וכעבור חמש דקות יצאה עם קלטת. היא הכניסה אותה לנגן והפעליה. על אחד המסכים הופיע הסרט בשחור לבן.  
אחרי עשר דקות של הרצת הסרט אחורה וקדימה הם הגיעו לשעה הנכונה.  
לילי פוטר הופיעה על המסך, נדחפת על ידי אחות בכסא גלגלים לתוך החדר. אחרי כמה שעות יצאה האחות עם שני תינוקות. היא הניחה אותם בחדר הילודים וחזרה פנימה. הופיע אדם, הוא לקח את התינוק ונעלם מהמסך.  
"תחזרי אחרוה.  
האיש והתינוקת מופיעים, הוא מחזיר אותה...  
"תעצרי פה. זה הוא!"  
האיש היה קירח ושמנמן. "אני לא חושבת שהוא קוסם, אחרת הוא היה מתעתק.  
"אז הוא בטח יצא מבית החולים1" רון קרא. הוא נכנס לחדר הארכיוןוחזר עם קלטת נוספת מאותו יום וחיוך מנצח על הפנים.  
הוא הכניס והריץ אחורה.  
ושם, שוב האיש! מחזיק את אחותו התאומה של הארי. עוד אדם הופיע. שיערו היה קצר יותר ובהיר יותר אבל הם כולם זיהו אותו.  
"מאלפוי!"  
על המסך, מאלפוי והאיש הקירח דיברו על המסך. מאלפוי נתן לו שקית והאיש נתן לו את התינוקת הקטנה.  
"מאלפוי!" הארי אמר בכעס.

***

אייסלין יצאה מחדרה. אליה לדבר עם אמא ואבא.  
היא דפקה על דלת חדרה של אמה.  
"אמא, אני יכולה להיכנס?"  
"איזי!" אמה פתחה את הדלת וחיבקה את ביתה השברירית.  
"אמא אנחנו צריכים להיעלם מפה לעכשיו."  
נקריסיה מזמן למדה להקשיב לביתה המיוחדת.  
"דראקו!" היא קראה. הוא הגיע במהירות. "לך בבקשה ותארוז לך ולאיזי בגדים. אנחנו יוצאים לחופשה." היא חייכה אל ילדיה.  
"תודה אמא," אייזלין אמרה בשמחה, לוקחת את ידו של אחיה. "בוא דראק! אני צריכה לקחת את כולם!"  
היא רצה במורד המסדרון ודראקו רץ אחריה, מנסה לשמור על קצב אחותו.


	4. פרק שלישי

**פרק שלישי****:**

"הם לא כאן, הארי," הרמיוני אמרה בפעם העשירית בערך מאז הגיעו לאחוזת מאלפוי.  
"אז איפה הם?!"  
"אני לא יודעת, אבל לא כאן. כבר כמה ימים לפי כמות האבק."  
הארי דפק שוב על הדלת בחוזקה.  
"מאלפוי!" הארי צעק.  
פתק קטן נפל מהאוויר.  
_הארי היקר__,_ היה כתוב.  
_יצאנו לחופשה__! נכן כיף__?__  
__אני יודעת שאתה מחפש אותי__, __  
__אז אעזור לך__.__  
__אנחנו באזור אירלנד__, קרוב לדבלין__.__  
__תחפש__.__  
__כל אהבתי__,__  
__אייזלין__.__  
_"אייזלין?" רון אמר, קורא את המכתב מעל כתפו של הארי. "מי זאת? איך היא מכירה אותך?"  
"אני חושבת שזאת אחותו של הארי," הרמיוני ענתה בלחש.  
הארי היה שקוע מידי בכתב ידה של אחותו. היא נגעה בזה, היא כתבה את המילים. כתב ידה היה דומה לשלו באופן מפתיע. הוא הכניס את המכתב לכיסו והסתובב לחבריו.  
"בואו, אנחנו צריכים להגיע לאירלנד." והם התעתקו.

***

מחוץ לדבלין, על גבעה המשקיפה על הים, ממוקמת אחוזת מאלפוי השנייה. בסלון האחוזה ישבה משפחת מאלפוי בנוחות בזמן שהגשם ירד בחוץ.  
"הוא בא!" קראה אייזלין ממושבה על השטיח מול האח הבוערת.  
"מי בא, יקירה?" נקריסיה שאלה בשקט, מסתכלת מעל הספר בידיה.  
"צריך לספר לדראקו קודם, אמא," אייזלין קבעה.  
"לספר מה?" שלושת האחרים שאלו יחד.  
היא צחקקה בהנאה. "אבא, תספר לדראקו על האימוץ שלי בבקשה."  
"אימוץ?" דראקו שאל את אביו בבלבול, כל מחשבה על משחק השחמט מולו נעלמה.  
לוציוס לא הופתע שביתו המיוחדת ידעה, אבל איך להסביר זאת לדראקו?  
"טוב... בשנה שנולדתה, דראקו, אדון האופל אמר לי שעלינו לאמץ תינוקת. אני חושב שהוא תיכנן להשתמש בכוחותיה, רק שרצונה היה חזק מידי.  
היא עדיין אחותך דראקו, רק מהורים אחרים."  
"איי-זלין, ל-לא אח-ותי...?" הוא ניסה לעכל.  
"לא," אייזלין ענתה בחיוך. "נכון זה נהדר?"  
"מי בא, איזי?" נקריסה התעקשה.  
"אח שלי!" היא אמרה כאילו זה היה מובן מאליו. "אני מצטערת שלא סיפרתי לך, דראק," היא אמרה בקולה הבוגר. "אבל לא יכולתי עד עכשיו."  
"אני משער שאת יודעת גם מי המי-ששפחה שלך." הוא אמר בשמץ זלזול.  
"כן, אני יודעת, אבל אתה לא רוצה לדעת."  
"מי הוא?" הוא דרש.  
"הארי פוטר," היא אמרה בלחש.  
דראקו קם ממקומו ויצא מהחדר, טורק אחריו את הדלת. מאחורי הדלת דמעות החלו לרדת במורד פניו אל סנטרו המחודד. הוא רץ במעלה המדרגות ונעל את דלתו אחריו.

***

"זה שם," רום אמר, מצביע על אחוזה גדולה.  
"איך אתה יודע, רון?" הרמיוני שאלה בהתפעלות.  
"יש לי דודה בדבלין, או קרובת משפחה רחוקה.... בכל מקרה, היא עשתה לנו פעם סיור באזור. זאת אחוזת מאלפוי." "בואו נצא מהגם הזה," הארי הציע. הוא היה עייף, רטוב לגמרי ורצה לשתות משהו.  
"יש פה בר מכשפים," רון הציע והתחיל ללכת במהירות לכיונו.  
הארי החל לעקוב אחריו כאשר דמות מוצלת פגעה בו והפילה אותו על הרצפה הרטובה.  
"הי! אתה! תיסתכל לאן אתה הולך!" הארי קרא בעצבנות.  
הזר לא עצר, הוא המשיך בדרכו, ממלמל שוב ושוב כאחוז דיבוק," חייב להשיג את אייזלין לפניו, חייב להשיג את אייזלין לפניו, חייב להשיג..." קולו נבלע ברוח.  
הארי הוציא את המכתב מכיסו.  
_"כל אהבתי__,__  
__אייזלין__,"_ הוא קרא בקול. "אני חייב למצוא אותה לפניו!" הוא אמר להרמיוני ורון שעצר.  
הרמיוני צחקה. "אתה נשמע כמו הטיפוס המוזר ה..הוא..." היא קלטה ופיה נסגר.  
"רון! הולכים לאחוזת מאלפוי! עכשיו!"

***

"דראקו, תפתח לי בבקשה," אייסלין אמרה בקול מבוקר, דופקת בנימוס.  
"לכי מפה!" קול עמום וצרוד מדמעות קרא מבפנים.  
"אתה יודע שאני יכולה לפתוח את הדלת בלי שום בעיה," היא הזכירה לו בסבלנות.  
אין תשובה.  
היא פתחה את הדלת ונכנסה.  
דראקו שכב על מיטתו עם הראש בכיוון המנוגד ממנה.  
"הו דראקו." היא התיישבה לידו ושמה את ידה על לחיו הלחה. הוא הסיט את פניו, מעיף את ידה. דמעות החלו לזלוג במורד אפה הקטן. "להמ אתה לא מצליח לראות את הדבר הכל כך טוב במצב הזה, דראקו?" היא מלמלה בעצב וכאב.  
"ואיזה צד זה בדיוק?" הוא שאל בגסות, מזיז את ראשו בחדות.  
"החולם שלך, דראקו. יכשיו הוא מלא סיוטים בגלל הולדמורט-" הוא התקווץ."-הנוררא הזה. אבל על מה חלמת לפני?" היא שאלה בחמימות.  
"ע...ע...לינו..." הוא הודה בשקט.  
"אז תחשבו על זה ככה," היא חייכה כממתיקת סוד. "עכשיו אנחנו יכולים להיות."  
הוא הסתכל עליה בפליאה, עיניו נוצצות מהדמעות. היא שמה את ידה על לחיו האהבה וניגבה את הדמעות.  
הוא עצם את עיניו ונתן לעצמו לדמיין את הבלתי אפשרי לרגע. דראקו הניח את ידו על ידה, מצמיד אותה אליו.  
אייזלין לקחה זאת כאישור. היא התכופפה ונישקה אותו על שפתיו המלוחות מדמעות של שניהם.  
במוחה רצו חמש מילים: סליחה, דראקו, על הזמן המועט.


	5. פרק רביעי

**פרק רביעי****: **

אייזלין קמה ממיטתו של דראקו בשקט והתלבשה. היא נישקה את לחיו עוד פעם ויצאה. היא ירדה במדרגות ונעמדה מול הדלת, מחכה לדפיקתו. דפיקה עצבנית נשמעה מהדלת. היא הלכה אליה ופתחה אותה.

"הובן," היא אמרה בשקט. "בדיוק בזמן. דריוס יגיע בעוד כמה דקות."

האדם עטוף הגלימה נכנס אחריה ונתן לה להוביל אותו לסלון.

"תה?" אייזלין הציעה בנימוס.  
הזר לקח את הכוס בידה והתיישב.  
עוד דפיקות נשמעו מהדלת.  
"דרויס," היא הודיעה להובן.  
אייזלין יצאה מהסלון ופתחה את הדלת. מעברה השני עמד אדם כמעט זהה להובן אך עם ניצוץ של שיגעון בעיניו הבוחנות.  
אייזלין הובילה אותו בלי מילים לסלון.  
דריוס התיישב מול אחיו התאום, חיוך זדוני משחק בקצה פיו.  
"מה עשיתי בכדי לזכות בביקור של האחים קרו?" אייזלין שאלה בחיוך, מגישה לדריוס מהתה.  
"העלמה מאלפוי," הובן אמר ביראת כבוד. "אני משוכנע שאת, יותר מכל אחד אחר בעולם, מודעת למצב המלחמה התמידי ביני לבין אחי."  
"כן," היא ענתה בפשטות.  
"הגיע הזמן שתבחרי צד," דריוס ירק אליה.  
"אני חוששת שאני לא יכולה לעשות כזה דבר."  
"מאלפוי," דריוס אמר בעצבנות מתגברת. "הולכת להיות מלחמה ואחד מאיתנו הולך לשלוט. עכשיו תבח--"  
"רגע," היא קטעה אותו. "יש לי עוד אורחים. נסו לא להרוס את בית הוריי בזמן שאני לא פה."  
הדפיקה הראשונה נשמעה בדלת בדיוק ברגע שאייזלין פתחה אותה.  
"הי הארי, הרמיוני, רון. חבל שג'יני לא באה. רציתי לפגוש אותה," אייזלין אמרה בחיוך לשלושת הפרצופים האטומים מהפתעה.

***

הארי בקושי הספיק לדפוק פעם אחת והדלת נפתחה. מולו עמדה נערה יפיפיה. שיערה גלש במורד גבה בגלים, נראה כמו הים בלילה. עייניה הגדולות היו אותו צבע שהארי הכיר כה טוב מהמראה.  
ואז היא פצחה את פיה. "הי הארי, הרמיוני, רון. חבל שג'ייני לא באה, רציתי לפגוש אותה." והיא חייכה אל השלושה בחביבות.  
איך היא יודעת? איך?  
הארי היה הראשון שהתעשט.  
"א..אייזלין?" הוא שאל בחשש.  
חיוכה התרחב והיא חיבקה אותו בחום. ידיו נכרכו סביבה ברובוטיות. אחותו, הוא מחבק את אחותו, השריד היחיד למשפחתו.  
היא שיחררה אותו לבסוף, חיוכה ממלא את פניה הסמוקות.  
"תכנסו!" היא אמרה, מושכת אותם פנימה. "יש כמה דברים שאני צריכה לדאוג להם רגע. אולי תוכלו לעזור לי."  
"ב... בטח," הארי ענה באושר.

הם נכנסו לסלון המפואר. מולם, בצדדים מקבילים של החדר ישבו שני אנשים דומים לחלוטין ונראים קטלניים באותה מידה. מימין להארי ישב תאום מתורבת, שותה לגימות קטנות וחרישיות מכוסו. מולו ישב תאום הייפראקטיב עם מבט רצחני ומשוגע שסקר את החדר בעיניו כל 20 שניות.

"דריוס, הובן," אייזלין אמרה בסמכותיות. "זה אחי התאום, הארי."

הארי הרגיש את מבטיהם סוקרים את כולו, מפנימים מי הוא ומה הוא בשניות. הוא התקרב אל אייזלין ולחש באוזנה בחשש, "מי אלה?"

"האוייבים שלנו," אייזלין החזירה בלחישה. רעד עבר בגופו של הארי למשמע הטון הרצחני של אחותו.

"אייזלין?" נשמעה קריאה מכיוון המדרגות.

"אוי לא," היא מלמלה לעצמה.

ואז מאלפוי נכנס לחדר.

***

לא! אייזלין חשבה בבהלה. "לא! הוא יפגע!

"בואו נצא החוצה," היא אמרה בקול רוח, מקווה שהיא מהירה מספיק.

האחים קרו, הארי, הרמיוני ורון הלכו כמהופנטים לגינה הרטובה מהגשם בחוץ.

תשאר כאן! היא רצתה לזעוק לדראקו, אבל הוא ירד במדרגות ויצא החוצה, עוקף אותה ומסתכל עליה בחוסר הבנה. היא יצאה אחריהם בהלתה מתעצמת. דריוס והובן עמדו אחד מול השני בכוננות קרב, הגשם יורד עליהם בעוצמה.

"אני אשים לך סוף הובן!" דריוס זעק, ברקים נדלקים מעליו.

"אתה הוא זה שצריך לעצור!" הובן קרא חזרה.

דראקו, רון, הרמיוני והארי עמדו בין האחים מנסים נואשות להבין מה קורה סביבם.

"לא!" אייזלין צעקה, מעייפה את האחים אחרוה בכשפיה לפני שקסמיהם יפגו במשפחתה.

"מה קורה פה אייזלין?" הארי וקראקו צעקו ביחד, מנסים להתגבר על קולות הסופה.

"שני אלה הם מכשפים מסוכנים מאוד! יש להפ את הפוטנציאל להיות הולדמורטים הבאים!" היא הסבירה במהירות. "הם רוצים שאני אעזור להם! אני חייבת לעצור אותם!"

"איזי, לא!" דראקו זעק בבהלה.

"איך _את_ תעצרי אותם?" הארי צעק בבלבול מהול בתחושת סכנה.

"היא מסוגלת להרבה מעבר לזה!" דראקו אמר בבעלות מסויימת.

"דראקו! הארי! לכו אחורה!" היא אמרה בקול מלא בהלה.

האחים חזרו לעצמם וחזרו לעמוד אחד מול השני בזמן שרון והרמיוני חזרו חצי פנימה.

אייזלין רצה ודחפה את שני אהוביה מקו האש, נעמדת בין האחים.

"אני לא אתן לכם! אתם יודעים את זה!" היא צעקה לאחים, מקווה שככה הכל יפתר.

"אין לנו צורך באישור שלך," הובן ענה בהתרסה. "רק בכוח שלך."

דריוס הסתכל עליו במבטו המטורף, כאילו מאשר את דבריו של אחיו.

דריוס אולי נראה המסוכן יותר, אייזלין חשבה, אבל הובן הצלול היה זה שהיה באמת אחראי למעשיו הנוראיים. הוא הקטלני באמת, אייזלין ידעה. והנבואה פגעה בה. בעוד רגע הם שנייהם, בתיאום הקיים רק בתאומים, ימלמלו את קללת המוות והקללה תשוגר ישר אליה, הרי היא עמדה בניהם. אבל אליה לעצור אותם.

"אבדה קדברה," אמרו שניהם בלחש את הקללה הסופנית.

"לא!" הארי ודראקו זעקו יחד

אייזלין עצמה את עיניה והרימה את ידיה, מפנה את קצות אצבעותיה לכל אח. הברקים הירוקים התואמים האירו את פניה השלבות בעוד הם טסו עליה. ידיה ריקדו באוויר, ונראה כאילו הזמן עצמו עצר בשבילה, ואז הברקים התהפכו וחזרו אל בעליהם, פוגעים להם ישר בחזה.

הובן ודריוס פגעו באדמה הרטובה, חיוך מרוצה עדיין מרוח על פניהם הזהים.

דראקו והארי רצו אליה במהירות בעוד היא פקחה את עיניה.

"את בסדר?" הם שאלו יחדיו.

"אני חייבת למות," היא ענתה בקול שקט ומלא תובנה.


	6. פרק חמישי

**פרק חמישי****:**

הארי הסתכל על אחותו בתדהמה. בעיני רוחו ראה שוב ושוב את אייזלין דוחפת אותו ואת מאלפוי מהדרך ואז נעמדת בין שני הבריונים, שני הברקים הירוקים דוהרים אליה, צעקתו של הארי. ואז הברקים חוזרים אל בעליהם. התאומים נופלים ואייזלין עדיין עומדת. ואז המילים, שבראשו של הארי פשוט לא נתפסו.

"מ..מה?" הוא גימגם בתדהמה.

"אני חייבת למות. זה היה כל כך ברור, אני לא מאמינה שלא ראיתי..." היא המשיכה לממל לעצמה בזמן שראשו של הארי הסתובב.

הארי ראה את דראקו צונח לאדמה, דמעות זולגות בפניו הלבנות, כאילו כבר השלים עם מילותיה של אייזלין.

"את לא יכולה למות!" הארי אמר בכעס.

אייזלין נראתה מופטעת מעט מתגובתו. "מה? הו, הארי.. אני חייבת. אתה לא מבין?" היא שאלה בעצב עתיק.

"לא, אני לא מבין!" הוא אמר בכעס. "רק מצאתי אותך וככה א עוזבת אותי?! לא מספיק מה שקרה להורים שלנו? וסיריוס?! וכל שאר המשפחה?!"

היא חיכתה בעצבות. "הארי אני לא אשאיר אותך עם הזכרונות האלו עלי. זה לא יכאב לך לאבד אותי. אני לא אתן לזה!"

הארי התכוון להתנגד אבל בדיוק אז דראקו השבור פצה את פיו, ובלחישה מלאת דמעות אמר, "בבקשה לא, אייסלין, בבקשה. אל תעזבי אותי. אני לא מסוגל לאהוב אף דבר אחר בעולם הזה! בבקשה!" קולו היה כל כך מיוסר, שהארי הרגיש כמעט צער כלפיו.

"דראקו, בבקשה. מספיק קשה לי."

בעיניו נדלקה אש. "בסדר, תעזבי אותי! אבל אני לא מוכר שתקחי את הזכרונות שלי!"

הארי התבונן באחותו. דמעות חנוקות זלגו במורד פניה הכאובות.

"הארי," אייזלין אמרה בהחלטיות. "לך אין ברירה." ואז היא פנתה לדראקו ואמרה בלחישה, "כרצונך."

"אבל למה?" הארי שאל בכאב.

"הארי, אני הסיירית הכי מוכשרת שהייתה במאה השנים האחרונות לפחות. אני גם אחד האנשים היחידים שמסוגלים להבין את נבואות האמת. ההבנה הזאת קושרת אותי באופן מוחלט ובלתי הפיך לנבואות. אפילו הלידה שלי נובאה. המלומדים יקראו לי ילדת שמיים, וספום של כל ילדי השמיים הוא למות בכדי להגן על העולם מכוחם המטורף. אתה מבין, באיזשהו שלב הכוח והעוצמה שאיתם אנחנו נולדים משגעים אותנו עד לרמה שבה אנחנו לא שולטים יותר במעשים שלנו והנבואה משטלתת לחלוטין עלינו. אצלי זה ככה מאס ומעולם, פשוט למדתי לשלוט על זה. מסוכן מידי בשבילי, בשביל העולם הזה, שאמשיך לחיות. אתה מסוגל להבין את זה?"

הוא הסתכל עליה בתדהמה וכאב.

"אני משערת שטיפה," היא גיחחה באפלות, מזכירה להארי את כל מה שעבר עליו בחייו.

"אבל למה אני חייב לשכוח?" הוא שאל, מיוסר לגמרי.

"כי אתה חייב לשכוח. עכשיו הרמיוני, רון, תעמדו ליד הארי," היא פקדה בכהות חושים. הם נעמדו בלי לומר מילה בשני צידיו של הארי. אייזלין התחילה למלל בשפה עתיקה יותר מהזמן.

הארי הסתכל על שני חביריו. הרמיוני כרכה את ידיה סביבו בחוזקה, ורון טפח של גבו באהדה.

"אנחנו מצטערים כל כך שזה יצא ככה, יהיה בסדר. אבל... אתה תראה..." הרמיוני לחשה באוזנו, מנסה לנחם אותו.

הארי נתמך בחיבוקם. הוא הרים את ראשו ומעבר לדמעות החרישיות ראה את אייזלין מסתכלת עליו. אבל לא היו אלה העינים הירוקות והמוכרות שהסתכלו עליו, אלה עיניין מלאות קסם ולבנות לחלוטין.

"סליחה, הארי." קולה נשמע כמו שלושה אנשים שונים, כל אחד בטון אחר אך בהרמוניה מושלמת. "אחרי שאמות... לעד אהיה רוח מעברך. לעד אהיה רק קול בחשיכה."

ואז הוא איבד את ההכרה.

***

"דראקו!" אייזלין זעקה, הכאב מתחיל לפלח בגופה. הוא לקח את ידה במהירות. היא נגעה בידה הפנויה בהארי, רון והרמיוני והתעתקה לשדה צהבהב, מלא פרחים בגבנים שונים. מסביב, במרחק קל, עמדו כמה עצים.

"אין לי הרבה זמן, דראקו, אבל אני חייבת להגיד לך כמה דברים חשובים." היא הורידה מצווארה שרשרת עדינה עם טליון אדום כדם. "אני לא אמות לגמרי, החלק הזה," היא נתנה לו את הטליון. "יחיה כל עוד אתה חיי. אני לא יודעת איך אבל אולי יום אחד תוכל להחזיר אותי אלייך. דבר שני..." היא זעקה בכאב. "הגוף שלי יהיה בתוך קבר משמר לעת עתה. תמצא דרך. דבר שלישי, אנחנו קרובים לבית משפחת וויזלי. תשאיר אותם," היא סימנה לשלושת החברים, עיניה משטהות לשניה על פניו של אחיה. "כשהם יתעוררו הם לא יזכרו כלום, הם ילכו לביתם ויתעוררו באמת רק כאשר יגיעו." היא זעקה שוב והתרחקה מדראקו בכמה צעדים. היא נעמדה בדיוק במרכז השדה, במקום הכי פורח ובהיר "ודבר אחרון.... אני אוהבת אותך, דראקו, לנצח..."

היא חייכה אליו, שלחה מבט אחרון לאחיה ובעוד היא מתסכלת בעיניו האהובות של דראקו, היא עלתה בלהבות.

"אייסלין! אני אוהב אותך!" דראקו צעק בכאב.

במקום הלהבות הופיע קבר לבן. דראקו לא טרח להתסכל בכל. הוא שם את הטליון על צווארו והתעתק לביתו, נשבע בליבו להחזיר את אהובתו, ויהי מה.

***

בשדה צהוב באמצע שום מקום, ליד קבר לבן, שלוש דמויות פסעו להם ברגלים קושלות. ובעוד שמש הבוקר הקרירה מתחילה לעלות בגבם עשו את דרכם לעבר בית גדול במרחק כמה קילומטרים.


	7. אפילוג

**אפילוג****:**

הארי עמד מול קבר השיש. מסיבה כלשהיא הזכיר הקבר להארי את קברו של דמבלדור.

הרוח הקרירה של הים המרחוק מעט הניעה את צמרות העצים הקרובים.

יד נגעה בכתפו והוא הסתובב בהפתעה. מולו עמדה ג'יני, שיערה מתנפנף סביב פניה, נראה כמו אש חיה.

"הי."

"הי."

ג'יני הסתכלה על הקבר מאחורי הארי. "מי זאת?" היא שאלה בסקרנות מהולה בעצב קל המתלווה לראיית המוות.

"אני לא יודע."

"אז למה אתה כאן?" היא שאלה, סקרנותה מתגברת.

"לא לגמרי בטוח," הוא ענה בכנות. "אני אני חושב שהיא קשורה אליי איכשהו.

ג'יני לקחה את ידו, עדיין מסתכלת לעבר הקבר המסתורי.

"אמא הזמינה אותנו לארוחת ערב. גם רון והרמיוני באים. בוא נלך." הארי הודה לה בליבו שידעה מתי לעזוב דברים כפי שהם.

"טוב," הוא ענה, ועם מבט אחרון אל הקבר המוזר הוא הסתובב והלך משם.

על הקבר באותיות מסוגננות, נרשמו חמש מילים:

"ואולי, הכל היה חלום. אייזלין."


End file.
